In many eases, individuals may desire to conveniently send a customized selection of products to a recipient, e.g., a gift basket, care package (in a basket or other vessel) or the like (generically, “basket”). For example, various professionals, such as real estate agents, attorneys, businessmen and others, may desire to send a basket to clients, customers or business associates to commemorate an important event or transaction, or simply to engender good will. Similarly, outside of the business context, an individual may wish to send a basket to a family member, friend or other associate in connection with a holiday, birthday, wedding, funeral, medical event, other event or for no particular reason.
In many cases, the options available for sending baskets have been inconvenient or otherwise less than optimal. One option, of course, is to manually purchase, assemble package and ship (or otherwise deliver) a basket to the desired recipient or recipients. However, this is generally inconvenient and may not result in a particularly desirable product if the sender does not happen to be skilled in this endeavor.
In recognition of the potential market for basket construction and delivery, specialized retail outlets have emerged. Typically, these retail outlets, which may be located in malls, have a selection of baskets from which a sender can choose. In some cases, these baskets are limited to a particular product area such as chocolates or other candies, floral products, meats and cheeses, etc. As a practical matter, the options of products that may be included in baskets at such retail outlets (as well as the baskets themselves) are limited by space and inventory management considerations. Moreover, sending baskets in this manner allows for limited (if any) customization of the baskets and is not convenient for all senders as a visit to the retail outlet may be required in order to fully appreciate the options that are available.
It is noted that many basket senders would like to customize baskets for each recipient. That is, it is expected that a recipient will be more satisfied with a basket that was manifestly selected with the recipient in mind. For example, a good realtor may come to learn a lot about a client in connection with a search for a new home. A home purchase is a significant purchase so a realtor may spend significant time with a client. Moreover, because the purchase of a home involves many subjective considerations, a realtor typically needs to understand the tastes and desires of a client to identify homes of potential interest.
When a home purchase is consummated, many realtors would like to provide a gift basket (e.g., left at the purchased home) and are in a position to customize such a basket to the tastes and desires of the recipient. For many realtors, this is thoughtful and good business. However, while the realtor may have the insight necessary to customize a basket, the realtor may not have the time and skill necessary to construct a basket that has the desired effect. Moreover, as one purpose of the basket is to cement the relationship, it would be ideal, in many cases, if the basket could include branded items, or otherwise include durable contact or reminder information.